poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson Zero (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lesson Zero (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Prologue/Twilight's Checklist Golden Oaks Library, Sonic enters Sonic: Hey Twilight, what's- Twilight Sparkle: Quill. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Parchment. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Extra ink. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Extra extra ink. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Is that everything on the checklist? Spike: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist. Sonic: Uh, Twilight, what are you doing? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I was just about to make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready, Spike? Spike: Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Item one: create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day. Spike: sighs The Clock is Ticking Twilight Sparkle: How are we doing, Spike? Spike: Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationery shop... Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago. Spike: Can't imagine why we go through so many of them. Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next? Spike: Cupcakes! Later Spike: Whoa... Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I only ordered twelve. Mrs Cake: Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen. Spike: Uhhh-no! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See? Mrs Cake: Ohh... sure... Twilight Sparkle: It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing. Mrs Cake: Oh, no... of course not. Twilight Sparkle: Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect! Mrs Cake: Hmm, oh yes... much better... Sonic: a chili-dog Yeah, much better indeed. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, time to tackle the next item on our-- oops! Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list. Spike: slurp Twilight Sparkle: Very efficient! And a little bit gross. Spike: Eh. at the Library Spike: Looks like that's everything! Twilight Sparkle: Almost everything. Spike: "Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Uh... check! Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp! Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word! Twilight Sparkle: We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?! Sonic: Uh, why are you asking him? Is that bad? Twilight Sparkle: Bad? BAD? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every... single... week! Sonic: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?! Spike: Where it.. always is? Twilight Sparkle: When did we send the last one? Spike: Last... Tuesday? Twilight Sparkle: And today is... Spike: Tuesday? Twilight Sparkle: Argh! Nononononononono! If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... tardy! Spike: What's that now? Twilight Sparkle: Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment. Spike: Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! Sonic: Spike's right. I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline. Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid to take that chance, Sonic. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me? Spike: Yeah... I don't think she-- Twilight Sparkle: What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously? Sonic: Why would she-- Twilight Sparkle: What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?! Spike: Well, why wouldn't you pass-- Twilight Sparkle: She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten. Various fillies: laughing Spike: Twilight? Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Sonic: That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Spike: You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten. Twilight Sparkle: You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown! Spike: sighs Twilight Sparkle: Sonic So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a good friend could help you solve? Sonic: Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'. Twilight Sparkle: sigh Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does. Spike: sigh This won't end well. Sonic: Yeah. She's making a big deal of it. his communicator Better tell Team Sonic about this pronto. Finding a Friendship Problem/Worrying ticking Sonic: Alright, is everyone here. Tails: Yep. Knuckles: Uh-huh. Cream: Sure are! Cheese: Chao-chao! Shadow: What is this about anyways, Faker? ??? Twilight Sparkle: You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend! Rarity: scream Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Rarity: loud screaming Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here! Rarity: sobbing Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... gasp WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Twilight Sparkle: What's happened? Are you alright? Rarity: gasp I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?! Twilight Sparkle: Never fear, Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi-- Rarity: Oh, there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look? Twilight Sparkle: So... you just lost your ribbon? Rarity: Mm-hm! Twilight Sparkle: But now you've found it? Rarity: Yuh-huh. Twilight Sparkle: And nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend, could help you with? Rarity: Hmm... there is one thing. Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Rarity: I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me? Twilight Sparkle: sighs Measuring tape? Sure. Rarity: Twilight? Is there something bother-- Twilight? ticking Twilight Sparkle: No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me. Rainbow Dash: grunting and kiai noises crashing Twilight Sparkle: What in the world...? Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! How wonderful! Rainbow Dash! Stop! Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems. Rainbow Dash: Uh, what are you talking about? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight. Twilight Sparkle: Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack. Rainbow Dash: I don't have any issues with Applejack. Twilight Sparkle: You don't? Then why are you destroying her property? Rainbow Dash: Because she asked me to. Right, Applejack? Applejack: Yes, ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D. Rainbow Dash: You got it, boss! Applejack: I'd take cover if I were you. Twilight Sparkle: yelps Rainbow Dash: screams explosion Twilight Sparkle: sigh ticking Twilight Sparkle: sigh I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her. Bear: roars Fluttershy: grunts Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: assorted grunts Twilight Sparkle: How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?! Fluttershy: You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder. Bear: growls ??? Twilight goes cuckoo/Creating a Friendship Problem ??? Golden Oaks Library ticking Twilight Sparkle: Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. Ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem! Knuckles, and Shadow were watching from outside the library Knuckles: This... Is not good... Shadow: I agree, Twilight acting crazy due to the stress is WAY too much trouble. Sonic: Yeah, all in favor of finding Spike so he can tell Princess Celestia about her worries? and Shadow hold up their hands chirping Twilight Sparkle: giggles Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: giggling Twilight Sparkle: Hi, girls! twitch Apple Bloom: Oh, hi, Twilight. How's it go-- Twilight Sparkle: Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend. This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you! Scootaloo: Uhh... she's... great. Apple Bloom: Yeah. Great. Sweetie Belle: I really... like her... mane. Twilight Sparkle: She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework! Scootaloo: That's... um... great. Apple Bloom: Yeah... great. Sweetie Belle: I really like her... mane? Twilight Sparkle: I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first? Apple Bloom: Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much. Sweetie Belle: Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first. Scootaloo: I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Applejack says it's important to share. Twilight Sparkle: thinking I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! gasp That's it! aloud Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything. Scootaloo: gasp I want it. Apple Bloom: I need it. Sweetie Belle: I really like her mane! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: arguing Twilight Sparkle: The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-- Ugh! C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share? Apple Bloom: No way! Twilight Sparkle: groan Big McIntosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls! Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: arguing Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me? Big McIntosh: Nnnope. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Apple Bloom: Give her back! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: touch it, it's mine, etc. Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about? Orange Swirl: They're fighting over that doll! Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll! Many ponies: for the doll Dr. Eggman: by in the Eggmobile I'm not even gonna ask. off Twilight Sparkle: Can't... get... a clear shot! grunting Mayor Mare: Gimme! Big McIntosh: Nope. Sonic: at Twilight unamused with Shadow and Knuckles Smooth move, Sparkle... Twilight Sparkle: Oh, what have I done?! Shadow: Get a hold of yourself! Everything Returned to Normal/Apology to the Princess/Meeting the Jewel Pixie Animals Ponies: arguing Friends and the rest of Team Sonic walk over Applejack: Y'all hear that? What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?! Cream: Yeah, what's happening? Twilight Sparkle: Don't look at it! Tails: Uh... Rarity: Don't look at what? Twilight Sparkle: My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her! Fluttershy: Why would you enchant your doll? Amy Rose: I think what Fluttershy's trying to say is, angrily HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOSH DARN MIND!?! Twilight Sparkle: Hey, I had to do something! Blaze: Why would you even do this?! Twilight Sparkle: I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! Sonic and the Mane Five were speechless Rouge: A dumb conclusion if you ask me. Sonic: You don't even know the half of it, Rouge, trust me. Twilight Sparkle: So what, the day is almost over! Applejack: Not almost! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle! Sonic: Oh, looks likes Your Majesty's here. (Finally...) Applejack: Whoa nelly. Tails: It's the Princess! quickly undoes her student's spell, returning all the ponies to normal Pants doll squeaks Big McIntosh: and whinnies quietly grabs the doll before Big Mac can touch it before warping back to the group Shadow: Here, I believe this is yours. Twilight the doll Twilight Sparkle: Uh, thanks? the doll back to the Library Princess Celestia: Meet me in the library. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot. off with tears in her eyes Knuckles: at the Mane Five; angrily Still think she has nothing to worry about NOW, you idiots! Fluttershy: Magic kindergarten? Rainbow Dash: Canterlot? Pinkie Pie: We're never gonna see Twilight again! Applejack: Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! just faceplams Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Sonic: annoyed That's not the point, Rarity. The point is you five didn't take Twilight's worries seriously, now look what's happened! Blaze: And don't think we didn't see you laughing at her and brushing off her concerns as nothing either, you should be ashamed of yourselves! Knuckles: I mean, seriously! How DUMB can you five be?! You're suppose to look out for Twilight in times like this, but instead, you just took her concerns as a joke! Cream: Exactly! That's not what friends are suppose to do to each other! Cheese: Chao-chao! Amy Rose: Yeah! Who said you five can laugh at Twilight, brush off her concerns, and take them all as a joke like that?! Silver: Yeah, I kinda have to agree with them, sorry. Mane Five look down, feeling very regretful for not taking Twilight's problems seriously Shadow: harshly In hindsight, the least you could've done is not act as if Twilight's problems didn't matter to any of you! Golden Oaks Library Twilight Sparkle: But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy! Princess Celestia: You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that. Twilight Sparkle: surprised Really? Sonic and the Mane Five walk in Rainbow Dash: Wait! Pinkie Pie: You can't punish her! Applejack: It wasn't her fault! Princess Celestia: I'm listening. Fluttershy: Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset. Rainbow Dash: But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about. Applejack: So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her. Rarity: As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her! Fluttershy: Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her. Princess Celestia: Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Mm-hmm. Sonic: Yeah, I learned that not taking someone's problems seriously can result in disaster, literally. Silver: No kidding. Princess Celestia: Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: right, etc. Princess Celestia: From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when, and only when, you happen to discover them. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: cheering Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble? Princess Celestia: Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him and Team Sonic for taking your feelings seriously. Spike: as Twilight hugs him Princess Celestia: Oh, and Sonic. Sonic: Hmm, yes Princess? Princess Celestia: I have a gift for you and your friends for being there for Twilight. Celestia pulls out a magenta chest decorated in gold and hands it to Sonic Sonic: surprised Whoa... Tails: Uh, it's a chest. Rarity: But what's inside of it? Princess Celestia: Open it and you'll see. opens the chest, the inside of the chest emits a bright light. Soon after, nine small glowing orbs in bright, pastel colors came out and landed on each of Team Sonic's hands Sonic: Hmm? Amy Rose: Uh, Princess, what is this? Princess Celestia: Just watch. balls gradually fade away, revealing miniature animals Cream: Wow, they're so adorable! nods in agreement Blaze: What are they? Princess Celestia: These little creatures are known as the Jewel Pixie Animals creatures known as the Jewel Pixie Animals slowly start to wake up, looking up to their new owners before flying out of their hands Princess Celestia: Hello Sapphire. I would like you to meet your new owner. jeweled raccoon fairy named Sapphire looks at Sonic in confusion before shyly hiding behind Celestia Sapphire: H-Hello? Princess Celestia: Don't be afraid, he's very friendly. Sonic: Yeah, don't worry, you can trust me. and Sapphire look at each other before Sapphire flies on top of Sonic's head, taking a liking to him right away Tunette: You my dear have such wonderful attire. Amy Rose: giggles Thank you Cream: You look so cute. Cheese: Chao-chao. Caramel: Why thanks so much! flies on top of Cream's head, jumping around a bit, making Cream giggle Shadow: For a butterfly, you're very... interesting. Moonlight: Thank you so much. I'm Moonlight, what's yours? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Moonlight: Nice to meet you, Shadow! smiles, interested of how sociable Moonlight is ??? Princess Celestia: Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail. Knuckles: See you around, Princess, and thank you! Tails: Yeah, thanks so much! Cream: Thank you for the gifts! Cheese: Chao-chao-chao! Applejack: Well, y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter. Applejack: throat Dear Princess Celestia, We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship. Fluttershy: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. Rainbow Dash: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. Rarity: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem... Pinkie Pie: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem. Applejack: Signed, your loyal subjects. Spike: P.S. Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask '' for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and-'' Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um... Team Sonic, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and the Jewel Pixie Animals: laughs Spike: snorts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5